steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Race to Bismuth P1 (OV)
The Race to Bismuth (Part 1) is the fifteenth episode of Our Verse. =Story= The gems left the house, ready to chase after Rose. Ruby had Teal Sapphire’s gem in her hand. “Where are we going?” Ruby shouted. “We are going to stop Rose Quartz and Maroon Peridot from finding Bismuth, who is trapped inside of a Lion.” Garnet yelled. All of the gems were running down the beach. “Let’s make this faster!” Pearl said while running, she glanced over at Amethyst. “Mash it up?” Amethyst said while keeping her pace. “Mash it up!” Pearl responded. Amethyst spun dash, and Pearl leaped in the air, and when she landed the two gems fused. Opal emerged, and kept running. Peedee was out of breath. “I can’t keep up with gems!” he said. Ronaldo looked back at his brother behind him. “Peedee, it’s fine! It’s dangerous anyway, just stay back at the beach and keep the people safe!” Ronaldo said. Violet was full speed sprinting, with tears in her eyes. “They took Lilac..” she grunted. “My favorite comrade.” she said. Smoky Pearl and Amethyst decided to fuse into Smoky Opal. Ronaldo, Smoky Opal, Violet, Ruby, Opal, Peridot, Garnet, and Steven were all running after Rose. Violet was in the front of the pack, and called out to the group behind her. “She’s right up ahead!” Violet yelled. “Pick up the pace gems!” Garnet yelled. Garnet wasn’t using her future vision, she was so passionate about the betrayal, she wasn’t using her head. Rose Quartz turned around, shocked they had caught up. Maroon Peridot was behind her, holding Lilac’s bubble. Garnet covered her mouth. Rose was holding Rudolph by her shoulder, with her sword to her neck. “Stay back..” Rose said. Garnet backed away. All of the gems held their ground. “I will destroy her.” Rose said. Garnet held her breathe, and tried using her future vision. “86% percent chance Rudolph is shattered and dies forever...” Garnet says to herself. Violet overhears. “I have a 11% possibility of a future I try and save her, and we both are shattered, 2% chance I save her but not myself, and a 1% chance I save both of us” Garnet said to herself. Violet looked determined. “What are my odds Garnet?” Violet said. “Slimmer than mine.” Garnet said. Garnet closed her eyes and summoned her gauntlet, she punched Rose in the gem, and grabbed and threw Rudolph to the safety of the gems. Garnet was impaled through the chest. She fell to the floor, as Rose’s sword impaled Garnet. Garnets shades fell on the floor. Steven was looking at her, and their eyes met. Garnet cracked a slight smile and poofed to her gem. Steven covered his mouth. Opal was stuck in place, and the rest of the gems were paralyzed with fear. Rose Quartz looked up, with evil in her eyes. There were bags under her eyes of pure exhaustion and hatred. “You stupid gems don’t GET it, do you?” Rose said. She wiped her mouth. “You aren’t my mission, it doesn’t even involve you! Now... leave... me... ALONE!” she shouted. She turned around, “Maroon, summon Lilac, and leave her to hold them off.” Rose shouted as she jumped in the air and kept running. Maroon released Lilac, and kept running with Rose. All of the gems panicked as Lilac summoned. Peridot snuck by before Lilac summoned, and ran after the gems on her own. “Peridot, it’s too dangerous!” Opal shouted. Lilac formed, and was in front of the gems. “I- it’s you guys... I...” Lilac was shocked, but she looked at her surroundings, and knew what she had to do. Lilac summoned her water wings. “What, are you going to do, use water on us?” Ronaldo scoffed. “No, these wings don’t even work.. they’re only for appeal.” Lilac said. All of the gems held their ground. Lilac closed her eyes, and opened them. Her pupils were missing. Suddenly from behind her, clones of all of the gems appeared. “Water .. clones?” Smoky Opal said to herself. “No... those aren’t made of w-” Smoky Opal started, but was punched in the chest by a Smoky Opal marble clone. “Lilac Marble.” Lilac said silently. “The hardest substance in the gem world...” Lilac muttered. “My true power has always been this... i’ve been this strong but never wanted to show it... but now I have too.” The marble clones were intimidating, and stronger then all of the gems counterparts. The Rudolph clone ran over and tried punching Rudolph in the gem. Rudolph was scared, and cowered. Steven threw his shield at the Rudolph marble clone, and it shipped an inch off of it. “Aww! That did nothing.” Steven sighed. Violet Jasper looked at her clone and groaned, she summoned her crash helmet and charged head first into it. All of the gems fought their counterparts. Ronaldo noticed something while fighting his clone. It was being controlled by Lilac. Lilac was controlling all of them mentally. She was having a hard time, and might be getting confused, so he had an idea. “Everybody, stop fighting your own, and switch it up!” Ronaldo called. All of the gems found it absurd at first, but listened. Ruby ran over and grabbed Marble Violet’s foot. She tripped her. Smoky Opal jumped ontop of Marble Ronaldo and shot her arrow into his skull. Steven kicked Marble Smoky Opal in the chest. All of the gems were fighting different ones, and Lilac was getting confused, when she was pinning their counterparts together, it was easy for her to copy their fighting style, but now that they were all different, it was hard for her. “Gems, now!” Ronaldo called. Ronaldo jumped in the air, and summoned his gem weapon for the first time. He landed on top of Lilac, and held his dagger to her throat. “Unsummon the marbles Lazuli!” he said threateningly. Lilac looked at all of her friends, and at Ronaldo and rolled her eyes. Suddenly all of the Marble clones disappeared. Ronaldo unsummoned his weapon and got off of Lilac. He offered her help up, but she got up on her own. “i’m sorry I did that...” Lilac said. “It’s okay, but we have no time, we’ve got to stop Rose Quartz from freeing Bismuth!” Violet said, and ran down the beach. Steven stayed with Garnet’s gems. The rest of the gems went with Violet, except Lilac. Lilac and Steven sat alone at the beach with Garnet’s gems. “What happened to her?” Lilac said. “Rose..” he said. “I’m sorry...” Lilac said. Steven looked at Lilac. “You remind me so much of her..” he said. “Of Rose??” Lilac panicked. “No? No! Nooo.. I meant someone else...” he said. There was silence. “Who?” Lilac said curious. “She was another Lazuli.. Lapis.” he said. “Lapis Lazuli’s..” Lilac said. “I’ve never met one” Lilac said. “Really?” Steven said. “Yeah.. oddly enough we’re the same thing, but totally different.” Lilac said. Meanwhile Peridot had the head start after Rose and Maroon, while the other gems were significantly further behind. Peridot kept running and was getting exhausted, “How did I go from serving a diamond as a loyal technician to chasing after a belligerent war hungry Quartz in a high speed chase to a pink lion with a Bismuth inside of it?!” Peridot said to herself. Peridot summoned her weapon, that she learned how to summon from Garnet earlier that day. Peridot with her blaster fired shots at Rose Quartz. Maroon Peridot stopped in place. “Rose, you keep going, i’ll handle that one.” Rose nodded and kept running with her sword drawn. Maroon Peridot summoned her blaster. “Ugh, why can’t you just LEAVE stupid green pebble” she yelled. She shot bullets at Peridot, who was charging at her. Peridot ducked and missed them. “Catch you later nerd!” Peridot yelled as she shot Maroon Peridot in the foot. Maroon fell to the ground, and Peridot kept running ahead. Peridot saw Lion, and then looked at Rose Quartz. “Haha! I got you now Rose Quartz...” Peridot said determined to stop her. Rose Quartz stopped in her tracks, and turned around looking at Peridot. “You..”Rose said coldly. Peridot stopped in place, she pointed her blaster at Rose’s gem determined. “No need to be like that, Peridot.” she smirked. The rest of the gems caught up with Peridot, and they had Rose surrounded. Rose growled. “Not again.” she mumbled. “You’re not getting away this time, Rose Quartz!” Violet Jasper yelled. “I don’t need too..” she smirked. Rose Quartz backed up and got on lion. “I already have what I need!” she laughed. Lion looked uncomfortable and roared, suddenly Rose jumped inside of Lion. All of the gems panicked. “No!” they shouted. End. =Information= Appeared Mentioned =Trivia= Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Yyaku's Content Category:Our Verse